DE 103 47 360 A1 discloses for example a linear guide with a measuring device, in which a guide carriage is provided at one front end thereof with a measuring head. Many applications are increasingly demanding the possibility of precisely determining the position of the guide carriage on the guide rail. For this purpose, the aforementioned measuring heads, which are extended to control devices for controlling drive units, are attached to these guide carriages. Measuring heads of this type or other additional components which are to be flanged onto the guide carriage must be properly oriented relative to the guide rail. This necessitates the provision of a fastening device allowing an additional component of this type to be attached to the guide carriage in an properly oriented manner. DE 103 47 360 A1 proposes providing an adapter plate between the guide carriages and the additional component. This adapter plate is fastened to the guide carriage with the aid of screws. The adapter plate is then trimmed by surface milling, so that the surface, which is faced, forms a plane running exactly orthogonally to the longitudinal axis A of the guide rail. Subsequently, the entire measuring head is fastened to the adapter plate by inserting pins and stays into the positioning holes or receiving holes provided for this purpose. By screwing the threaded pins into the transverse holes, the measuring head is finally fastened to the adapter plate with correct positioning.
The guide carriage consists of a supporting body and head pieces attached to the supporting body at the front end. Each head piece is screwed onto the supporting body by means of two fastening screws. These fastening screws have at their end remote from the supporting body threaded holes into which the fastening screws of the adapter plate engage.
The object of the present invention is to disclose a linear guide that is simplified compared to the known linear guide with regard to the receiving of an additional component.